First encounter
by MeganKoumori
Summary: While working as part of the Go Team, Shego meets someone who will change her life.


Go City, 1996

* * *

Three members of Team Go waited anxiously outside a domed building. Hego tapped his watch. "Blast!" He said. "Where could they be?" As he shook his wrist, a car pulled up and parked along side him.

"Thank goodness you've arrived!" Said Hego as Mego and Shego got out. "What took you so long?"

"It's not my fault!" Whined Mego. "My car has a ding in it!"

"We should get a new car!" Said one of the twins.

"Yeah," Chimed in the other. "We could use it just for missions!"

"I like it!" Cried Hego. "We could call it 'The Go Mobile!' Of course," he smiled proudly. "As the oldest and only legal adult, I would be the driver!"

"Hey, I wanna drive!" Said Mego.

Shego snapped her fingers. "Guys, could we focus?" She extended a thumb towards the building. "What are we dealing with?"

Hego posed dramatically. "Inside that lab a man has broken in and is attempting to stealing an AI chip, the most advanced of its kind." Hego made a fist and punched it into his open palm. "The fiend!"

"AI?" Asked Shego.

"Yeah," Said one of the twins. "You know, Artificial Intelligence!"

"Get with the century, Sis!" Said the other.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to go inside.

"Wait!" Hego put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going? You can't just go in without the team! We need a plan!"

"It's just one guy!" Argued Shego. "I don't think we need anything that requires more than a karate chop to the head!"

"I wanna go in!" Cried Mego.

"I'M going in! Now cram it!" Shego shoved a glowing fist in his face. Mego gulped.

"Fine with me? Fine with you guys?" He looked at Wego.

They nodded. "Fine with us!" They chorused.

"I'll be back in ten." Hego crossed his arms as he watched her disappear.

"You know," He said. "She really needs a lesson in Go-Operation!"

* * *

The lab was dimly lit. Shego held up a glowing hand to guide her way.

"Hello?" The room was filled with humming computers. Some of them were still printing; papers flew onto the floor.

A shadow extended from the next room, cast onto the wall from Shego's glow. Pressing herself next to the doorframe, she stole a peek.

The bad guy was rifling through drawers. "No, no, no. Not in here. Not here either." He muttered.

Shego somersaulted into the room. "All right, freeze Mister!"

The man whirled around. "That's Doctor to you!" He tried to make an intimidating face. "Now you just get out of here, or I'll…I'll give you a rug burn you'll never forget!"

Shego laughed callously. "There is no rug in here!"

"Oh, well…um…Grrr!" He waved his arms. "Grrr!"

Shego crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

He blinked several times. "I don't intimidate you?"

"Hardly." She sauntered over to him and pulled his frames off his face. "You think it's the glasses?"

He shrugged meekly. "Contacts make my eyes itch."

"Mine too, but you get used to them. So," She leaned to the side to see past him. "What are you doing in here?"

He grinned maniacally. "My plan is to steal the most advanced AI chip in the world, thus giving my army of robot girls the brains and strength of a thousand nations!" He laughed.

"You're planning to take over the world with robot girls?"

Again he shrugged. "Actually, I was just planning to show up the guys at college!" Rubbing his hands together, he muttered darkly, "They all laughed me. Said my robots were stupid. Well, I'll show them. I'll show them all…"

"Well, you're going about it all wrong." Said Shego. "First off, you're not even dressed like a villain. Second, you get henchmen to do your dirty work. You need brawn to go with the brains," She looked smug. "Unfortunately, you don't seem to have either."

"Hey, my gym membership expired, alright?" He protested. "I just haven't gotten it renewed yet!"

"Whatever."

"Hey," He smiled suddenly. "You got a full time gig? You seem to know about this villainy thing! Maybe you can come work for me! Show me the ropes and stuff." Shego looked amused.

"Me? Work for you? Please. Besides, I'm a full time superhero."

He pouted. "It's my skin isn't it?" He tugged on his cheek. "You don't like it!"

"I can't even see your skin in the dark." Shego held up a glowing hand.

"Ooh, shiny!" He said, memorized by the aura. As the light fell onto his face, Shego could clearly seen a tint of sky blue.

"You're blue?" She put down her hand.

"Awful isn't it?" He turned away in shame. "It was an accident. I used to be pink, just like you."

"I'm not pink." Shego held her hand to her face. "I'm green." He turned back.

"You mean…you don't mind my skin?"

"Not if you don't mind mine."

He danced for joy. "Oh it's a Zippity Do Dah Day!" Clasping her hands, he leaned towards her. "I like you! I bet we'd make a great team! What's your name?"

"Shego. And you're…" Suddenly a crash shook the lab. "What was that?"

The wall behind them crumbled as Hego pulled it down. "Good work, Shego!" He praised. "You've caught the villain red handed!"

"I could have done it if you let me!" Whined Mego.

"I thought I told you to wait outside!" Shego barked at them.

The blue man looked stricken. "You…You were going to capture me? But I thought we were friends!"

"Duh!" Said Shego. "I said I was a superhero!"

Suddenly, he ducked his head and charged. "YARGHHHH!" He yelled pushing past the male members of Team Go. He jumped over the wall and into a hover car.

"Stop him!" Yelled Hego as the car lifted.

"Fare thee well, Shego!" Called the man. "We'll meet again!"

"Wait!" Shego jumped over the wall and pushed Hego out of the way. "You never told me your name!"

"Drakken!" He yelled. "Doctor Drakken!" The car spit smoke out of its exhaust as it lifted higher and higher until out of sight.

"Shego!" Reprimanded Hego. "Shame on you! Flirting with a villain!"

"Flirting!" Shego angrily grabbed her brother by the collar. "The guy's more than twice my age!"

"Looked like flirting to me!" Said Mego.

"Well I wasn't!" Shego released her brother and stomped her way out of the parking lot.

"I warn you, Shego!" Hego ran after her. "You keep this up and you'll be on the path to villainy yourself. The dark path. The dark and winding path. The dark and winding path covered with branches and soda cans and dirty papers and moldy food. The dark and winding path covered with branches and soda cans and dirty papers and moldy food that will go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars..."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Shego. She opened the car door and jumped in. "Come on Mego, we gotta get back to school."

"You're not the one who has to run track today!" Mego slid into the driver's side. "Stupid gym teacher!"

"Oh please, shut up." Shego rubbed her temples. Leaning against the car window, she contemplated the day's events. Doctor Drakken, huh? Nice guy, a little dim, but nice.

_I was NOT flirting!_ Shego crossed her arms and scrunched down in her seat. _Oh well. Who knows if I will ever see him again…_


End file.
